Masks
by put here 2 feel joy
Summary: Draco Malfoy holds a masquerade party when he meets a mysterious girl in an owl mask. Suddenly, something goes wrong and she vanishes out of his life as quickly as she came into it. DMxHG ABANDONED! Read my other fic: Betrayal. It's the same only tweaked.
1. StarCrosssed

_Disclaimer!: I DO NOT own these characters. All Harry Potter characters belong to the wonderful, J.K. Rowling._

_A/N!: This is a Dramione! If you don't like it, don't read. This is my first HP fanfic._

_

* * *

_

**Masks**

**T**he ball was extravagant, even for him. A masquerade fit for royalty. He would never admit it, but he was falling into his family's footsteps--_but only the finer side_, he reassured himself. He had been of wizarding age for three years now, but occasionally he was told he still had a lot of growing up to do. This party was just him trying to prove himself to the world.

It was late and the fires had all gone out save for the floating candles magicked high above their twirling, masked heads. The guests may have been thinning out, but music breathed energy into the remaining party. He had danced with his fair share of girls tonight, but this girl was the most remarkable. Her mask, which resembled an ornately feathered owl, curved her nose into a small, beaded beak and reached just past her cheekbones. Her dress was a stunning red that attracted the eyes of all she passed. The seemed like she had been to many masquerades during her short time on earth.

It may have been the champagne, but he couldn't keep his mind off her lips. Painted so red… Looking so supple and full… Practically begging to be smothered by his… But he mentally slapped himself. He wasn't being proper.

Though, 'proper' wasn't always the best way to describe him. The allure of this mystery girl was getting to his now ardently hazed mind.

But his own mask was frustrating him. He knew that even if he _did_ close that last few inches between them, there would no satisfying warmth, no pleasurable fulfilling of their longings. His mask, like his most desired form, was a white dragon. Both his name and name_sake_ combined in one. But his custom-made mask (that once filled him with deep-seated pride) was now his only source of aggravation.

There was a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth now. She gingerly placed her gloved arms up and over his shoulders He tightened his grip on her hips. _She's thinking the exact same thing_, purred a voice from the back of his head, _She wants you as much as you want her_.

He smirked behind his mask and clasped his hands together behind her corseted back, pulling the two closer together. As they swayed, he buried his face in her curly brown hair and breathed in the heavy vanilla sent she wore so well. He let out a hot sigh onto the back of her neck. She smelt just like he thought she would. But unlike most girls he got this close to, she tensed and suddenly pushed him off of her.

Her gloved hands that were once lovingly around his neck were now on his shoulders holding her body at arms length. There was a dark blush visible under the edges of her impressive mask.

He then realized his mistake; by putting her arms around his neck, she meant to lean up and whisper a goodbye into his ear. Maybe to whisper thanks for the dance and casually disappear into the crowd -- not to grant him his lustful wish.

And now she _was_ disappearing into the crowd, but a little less casually.

Shocked, he watched her hurry away for a moment before rushing after her. He made a snatch for her wrist, but missed. She had gotten too far ahead. Weaving through the mass of dancers in elegant gowns and shocking masks, there was suddenly a loud _crack!_ The crowd parted with shouts of surprise and his mystery girl was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_Read and review! What do you think? I already have a few thoughts for the next chapter, so if you want more!_


	2. TheDeal

Discalimer!: I DO NOT own these chatacters!

* * *

**Masks**

"**I** had her, Blaise!" Draco shouted angrily at his best friend who seemed to be ignoring him. Blaise Zabini looked like he could have been an African prince in a past life, but unfortunately for the Congo, he lived in Great Britain. Draco on the other hand, was as pale as Blaise was dark. He had platinum blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. And at the moment, they were practically thundering.

"And she slipped right between your fingers, I know..." said Blaise, lazily picking his fingernails. It was the fourth time he had heard the story today; Draco had been raving about this mystery girl all day.

House elves were scampering around the high ceilinged ball room cleaning up what was left of the previous night's party. The two men were lounging on a recently conjured sofa in the middle of it all. Being so used to the use of their slaves, they paid no attention to the objects flying in every which direction to several rubbish bins scattered about the expansive room.

Draco glared at Blaise as a large eared house elf lifted his legs to take the rug from underneath his feet. How could he not be intrigued? Maybe it was more of a "you had to be there" moment, but to Draco, it was stimulating. He _had_ to find her.

"I'm going to plan another party — another masquerade." the blonde stated, eyes unfocused in thought. "She'll come back. I think she really likes to dress up." He remembered the feathers on the mask and the beak over her nose, with those perfect, red lips smiling below it and how much he wanted to —

"Wait," interrupted Blaise. "You don't even know this girl's name let alone what she likes! Which, by the way, apparently, isn't you. She's not going to come back just because you want her to."

"Oh, wonderfully supportive, Blaise, thanks." Draco retorted dryly.

"I'm sorry, mate," said Blaise, but his tone was less than apologetic. Draco pursed his lips in annoyance. "But, I'm just being realistic. Don't you think your being a little rash? You danced with her for ten minutes and now you're throwing a whole new party just to bring her back?"

Thinking for a moment, Draco finally said, "Well? Why the bloody hell can't I try?" There was a distinct air of defiance in his voice.

Blaise scoffed "Oh, come off it!" raising his voice, hoping to stop this nonsense. "Your obsessed, Draco!"

Draco was slightly taken aback and glowered back at Zabini in disbelief. He stood up and walked away a few feet, scattering a few house elves in the process. One even dropped a mop which clattered noisily against the shining marble floor.

"Are you kidding me, Blaise?" Draco asked sharply, "I am not obsessed! Girls obsess over me, but it's never the other way around," His confidence in what he was saying cracked a bit. "I just can't seem to stop thinking about her… I always get what I want, why should this girl be any different?

"I want her, and she will be mine."

_In more ways than one_, growled the voice lurking in the back of his mind. He smirked in agreement. Another masquerade was absolutely what would bring her back. Blaise was wrong and he was sure of it.

"Alright," Draco bellowed suddenly. Blaise jumped. "There's only one way to settle this," Draco stuck out his hand to Blaise and declared triumphantly, "I bet you 40 Galleons that if I host a new party next week my girl will come back. If she doesn't show, then we'll know who's right then, wont we?" Blaise looked at Draco then his open hand and cracked a grin.

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?

"… No."

"Then shake!" Draco shook his empty hand impatiently.

Blaise's grin had fallen slightly on one side, turning his smile into a smirk. He chuckled and grasped Draco's hand, giving it a firm shake, "Deal."

* * *

So, you like it? Yes, no, maybe? Got something to say? Review!

Thanks for reading, you guys mean the world to me.


	3. Ordinary

_-disclaimer- I do not own these characters, but I do own this story. -/disclaimer- _

* * *

**Masks**

**T**here was a loud _crack!_ and a girl came stumbling into the night. But she was not an ordinary girl; she was clad in an elegant, red ball gown and a heavily feathered mask as if come from some important event. Her head was spinning as she tripped up the steps and practically fell onto her front door. She couldn't believe she actually went though with it!

Grabbing a few lost bearings, she turned her back on the locked door and abruptly slid down it onto the front step. Impatiently pushing her long curly hair out of her eyes, where it had become entangled in the feathers of her beautiful mask; she took out her minuscule, beaded bag and reached down into it. She didn't just rummage around for her key, but seemed to deposit her whole arm into its small space. A few loud clunks and chimes later she pulled out a full key ring.

"Why I need to carry so many things, I'll never know…" The girl mumbled to herself shaking her head as she got up. Taking off her shoes, she turned and unlocked the door to let herself in.

Crookshanks was the first thing she saw as she stepped over the thresh hold. Meowing with all his little might, he climbed up onto back of the nearest couch, waiting to be scratched on the head. "Oh, Crookshanks…" Hermione Granger smiled down at the squashed faced cat, "What I do without you?" She crooned, gingerly taking off her mask with one hand. But even as she looked at her brush tailed cat, the memories of the party came flooding back to her.

She plopped down on her overstuffed loveseat, suddenly feeling very tired.

* * *

_This apparently takes place about three years after the events in The Deathly Hallows._

_All indicated couples are now void. This is my world now and you're living in it. :P_

_Hey, I know it's short, but.. thats the point. Its my style. Plz R&R._


	4. Author's Note

_Author's note:_

_Hi everyone. First off, I would like to thank you all dearly for reading _Masks_. You have all been a source of confidence that I appreciate very much._

_I'm just here to tell you that I am taking these three fragment chapters of _Masks_ and making a compilation of them into a new story with a new name. Most of you are watching me and this new story will show up in your mailbox or whatever, so it's all cool. I just thought I should tell you what I'm doing._

_You've all been complaining about the short chapters, so here ya go! Lol Celebrate! Longer chapters! Woo hoo!_

_I've got one more week to write some more for you but I like the new chapter one I've come up with so I'm going to leave post it soon._

_Thanks for everything and I hope you will like what I'm doing!_

_Please check out my recycled story: _Betrayal

_Yours truly,_

_The Author _


End file.
